The invention relates to a collapsible container for transporting fresh fish or similar ice-cooled goods, the collapsible container being manufactured essentially by plastic injection molding of side walls and a base. It further relates to a tool for producing such a collapsible container, particularly to injection mold for manufacturing a collapsible container for transporting fresh fish or similar ice-cooled goods, the collapsible container being manufactured essentially by plastic injection molding of side walls and a base.
For freighting fresh salt-water fish or other ice-cooled foodstuffs, it has so far been common to pack the goods—covered in ice—in polystyrene crates and to then transport the crates stacked onto pallets. Even though polystyrene is light in weight and a good thermal insulator, this material has a great drawback. After transport, polystyrene cannot be cleaned sufficiently, i.e. if the rinsing with water is too weak, unhygienic residues will remain on the packaging, and if the rinsing with water is too strong, the material will be damaged. For hygienic reasons, polystyrene is therefore considered only for disposable containers.